the_wildernessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wilderness Wiki
''The Wilderness Lore and Story '' The Wilderness ''takes place on the continent of name needed; a massive land mass that houses a vast variation of forests, tundras, mountains, and deserts. Humankind has only settled on the very southern coast of '''name needed', and the human border towns must frequently worry of animals and monsters emerging from the unpopulated surroundings. This unpopulated area of vast forests and jungles is known as 'The Wilderness'. Not much is known to the public about The Wilderness except for legends and fairy tales. Nobody knows if these ancient legends are true or not since they have been passed down from generation to generation for as long as any human can remember. Some of these legends tell of a wasteland; that the gods and godesess themselves reside and store their power. Also rumored are huge stores of gold and jewels available for the taking. More and more attention is brought to that legend in particular; the idea of being rewarded with treasure for venturing out for the wasteland appeals to many. Soon parties and groups set out for Eremus, as the Wasteland is also called. What these parties didn't prepare for was how to survive in the wilderness, among wild animals, monsters, and obscure diseases that inhabit the area. Some even set off with empty packs, promising not to return until they filled their backpacks with loot and treasure of faraway lands. Many of the search parties turn back, but there are some that are either too determined or too foolish to give up. Meanwhile, on the mountainous Northern tip of the continent, there are the Xopa; an alliance of Orcs, Goblins, and other creatures. They do not know that humans exist on the southern coast, and the humans do not know of the orcs either. A similar situation is occuring among the Orcish tribes; many young brave orcs are also setting out into the Wilderness in search of dungeons and treasure. Eventually the two nations meet eachother. At first the parties were terrified, but eventually they were intrigued by stories and descriptions of the Human and Orcish homelands. When the group spent some time together, they immediatly set off back home to notify their governments of the newfound races. However, when the human adventurers told the Human king of the orcs, the orcs were immediatly seen as a threat, and the king called for preperations of war. When the orcish adventurers told the Orcish warlord of the humans, the warlord also stated that war should be declared to retake the wealth. In The Wilderness, you take the place of an adventurer looking for the treasures of the wilderness. You can create groups with your friends to have even more fun. You can explore foreign lands, search for ancient civilizations, collect rare minerals and woods, attack dangerous and vile monsters, do favors for civilians, wage war with your enemies or so much more. ''The Wilderness awaits you '' To do List List of things to put from paper to wiki, and pages that require editing. * All Potions List *All Skills List *Skill Tree *Chemistry Page *Elements page *Elemental Dragons *All essence tab Latest activity Category:Browse